


How Long Do We Have?

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Quickies, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: When Cullen and Cassandra get arguing in camp, Theo and Dorian intend to take full advantage of the moment.





	How Long Do We Have?

Dorian was waiting when Theo slipped into the tent, and pulled him into a deep kiss.  “How long do we have?” he asked breathlessly as he helped Theo remove his armor.

Theo sneaked in another kiss.  “Cullen and Cassandra are arguing about the best approach to take, so we could have five minutes or two hours.”  He helped Dorian out of his shirt.  “So we have time, but not as much as we’d like.”

Dorian sighed and slipped off Theo’s trousers.  “We’ll make the most of it then.”

Theo finished undressing and pulled Dorian onto the cot.  “We always do.”


End file.
